Oh! The Horror!
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Post Twilight. Edward and Bella watch a horror movie together. Fluffy! One-shot. BXE Happy Halloween!


**A/N: **This is the only update for the next couple of days. I know that most of y'all are pissed. Get over it. I had to finish a project for my English 4 and then I'm trying to finish up my stuff for my creative writing class (which is my English 5), my laptop is not working, and my best friend had a baby (October 30). Which is amazing! I'm bragging about it to everyone. Don't get me started on it, I will talk about it for like a gazillion hours. He's so cute.

**Summary:** Post Twilight. Edward and Bella watch a horror movie together. Fluffy to the extreme! One-shot. BXE Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Oh! The Horror!**

The room was black. The only light was coming from the TV in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. My arms were wrapped around Edward and my head was resting on his shoulder. I was breathing on instinct. I had no control over my actions. My whole mind was focused around the movie in front of me. I had come to the conclusion that Emmett Cullen was going to die because he made me watch this movie with his family.

It was movie night at the Cullen house and Emmett decided that he wanted to celebrate Halloween early by watching a horror movie in the middle of July. I didn't really care for horror movies, I found them repetitive and not really scary but this was actually really good.

The music got louder as the actress walked closer to the killer. My throat was closing and my breath was starting to get uneven. I was leaning closer to the screen and scooted closer to Edward. I knew I was going to jump and I wanted Edward to catch me.

His hand was rubbing my arm and he was whispering something to me. I wasn't paying enough attention to understand what he was saying. I think it was somewhere along the lines of "it's just a movie Bella. It's just a movie." It wasn't just a movie. It was the single most amazing movie in the world.

The actress screamed as the killer came out of his hiding space with a Chainsaw. I jumped and somehow landed so I was lying across Edward's lap. My arms were now around his neck and my head was buried into his chest as her screams and the killer's chainsaw echoed through the surround sound.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pushing me tighter to his chest. "Emmett," he was speaking so softly that I could barely hear him over the surround sound, "find another movie. This is scaring Bella."

"No!" I screamed pulling my face from Edward's chest. "I'm fine! It was just that one part. I promise that I won't get that scared again."

The TV glowed on Edward's face making his skin look like a porcelain doll. His lips were pursed and he was staring at me. I tried to manipulate my face so that I could convince him that I was brave enough to handle the rest of the horror movie, even though we both knew that it would probably give me nightmares for the rest of the week.

"Fine." Edward finally sighed. "But I don't like it."

"I know you don't." I sighed as I turned my attention back to the TV.

Two characters were having sex on a bed in the killer's house. My face dropped and I rested my head on Edward's chest. He kissed my cheek and moved his fingers through my hair. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded not really paying attention to the TV. It was too awkward.

"I think this is the first time that Edward has ever seen a naked chick before." Emmett called from the side of the room.

I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh. Emmett had somehow managed to make the sex even more awkward.

"Hey Bella, if anything starts poking you, you let us know." Emmett couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Emmett!" Esme growled at him. "That's enough."

But the damage was already done. My face was red and I was trying, with little success, not to laugh. I put my hands over my face and pushed my covered face against Edward's neck. My whole body was shaking with laughter. I think Jasper, who was extremely talented at controlling people's emotions, had something to do with this.

"Well my work here is done." Emmett announced. The couch squeaked as he got to his feet. "Have fun watching the rest of the movie Bella."

After the sex scene things seemed to slow down. The teenagers looked for the answer to why the killer was killing people, it was the usual made fun of in school for being different, went to a mental hospital, died in the mental hospital, and now was somehow brought back to life by some weird form of Satanism.

"I told you I wasn't going to get scared." I whispered to Edward cockily.

He ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. "Nothing has popped out at you, love." He reminded me giving me another kiss on my cheek. There was a light undertone of humor in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the screen. One of the female teenagers was in the same room as the killer. Her hands were strapped above her head and the killer was holding a knife to her throat as he took off her clothes, his deformed lips kissing on her neck. The girl was sweating and screaming as he continued to molest her.

I bit my lip and rested my head on Edward's chest. His body had stiffened and he wrapped his arms securely around me. I was fighting the urge to cry. I didn't think this part was necessary to the movie. The creators just wanted to see how far they could go without getting production cut off.

I waited for Edward to tease me about getting scared but instead he continued to hold me as the girl started to cry, the killer's dirt covered hands wrapping around her breast.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "And I would never let anything like that happen to you."

I think he was saying it to calm himself more than me. I knew that he would never let anyone hurt me like that but it was still nice hearing it from him. His hand cupped mine and his free hand grabbed my chin and turned my head so I would look at him. His face was hard but his eyes were softer, almost like he was sad.

"Seriously Bella," Edward's voice was stern, "nothing like that will _ever_ happen to you."

"I know." I whispered.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I expected him to pull away, like he always did, but he continued to push me closer, his kiss becoming more desperate. I wasn't sure but I think Edward was scared.

He turned his head to the side and pressed his lips on mine again. The sound of screams and a chainsaw was coming from the surround sound but it didn't scare me anymore. I was kissing Edward with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I was on cloud nine and nothing could bother me anymore.

Edward pulled away and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and took a small sigh. The sound of the chainsaw was louder than it had ever gotten. Its main focus was coming from the speakers behind the couch. When Edward let go of my chin, I looked behind me just out of curiosity.

There was a white mask staring at me. My jaw dropped and my breath was catching in my throat. I was trying to breathe which instead made me hyperventilate. The masked killer lifted up his chainsaw, effortlessly, as he turned to his head to the side. He pulled the cord to it again letting it make the vroom sound.

I screamed pushing myself from Edward's chest so I could I get as far away from the masked killer as possible. I fell off the couch and landed on the floor. I was trying to get to my feet but it was turning out to be more difficult than I thought it would. My feet kept slipping and my heart was pounding angrily against my chest.

Loud laughter was coming from where the masked killer was standing. The lights had come on and someone had turned off the TV. I stopped trying to get up and looked at the killer behind the couch.

Emmett was doubled over laughing, his mask slapping against his knee.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emse asked behind me. Her cold fingers wrapping around my arm so she could help me to my feet.

I looked at her and nodded. Her perfect face was scrunched up as she frowned at me. "I'm fine." I lied. My voice was starting to crack.

Emmett's laughter got louder. "That was perfect!" He screamed as he continued to laugh. "I planned it out perfectly!"

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked standing in front of me. He pulled me out of Esme gripped so he could get a better examination of me. His could hands gripped my face and he was patting at my body.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I promised. "Really, I am." I was still shaken. All I wanted to do was Edward to hold and promise me that it was really Emmett behind the mask.

Edward nodded once before turning back to Emmett. His face got hard and he looked like he was about to murder someone, which I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Run." He growled at Emmett. "Run like a fucking grizzly bear is chasing after you."

The two male vampires disappeared.

**End.**

**A/N:** I'm going to be honest, this isn't my favorite one-shot. I was in a rush when I wrote it and I don't know. I guess I'm just out of practice. I haven't written a Twilight fanfic in awhile, so I'm not used to writing about these characters. It's hard to explain. Creative writing (my English 5) is throwing me off. I don't know. Tell me what you think. Reviews are always amazingly awesome. I swear they are. I promise to work on _Imagination Land_ as soon as possible. But the rest of the weekend and most of next week is focusing on my best friend's new baby and tutorials. Senior year sucks. Reviews make the world go around and Happy Halloween!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
